


Petty Officer Rook

by NobodyExpectsTheTonberry



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: -yeets self into the sun-, Deputy is messing around Johns place, Deputy wants an arse beating, He has a bone to pick with Jacob too, Johnny boy gets pranked, M/M, More platonic but can be seen as romantic kinda?, Petty Rook starts off small like a snowball, Pranks, Sharky is an enabler, While John isnt there, its my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyExpectsTheTonberry/pseuds/NobodyExpectsTheTonberry
Summary: Rook's had enough and decides its time for a little pay back,only small so far but the more John pushes the pettier Rook gets.





	Petty Officer Rook

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written,I know the writing(grammar and punctuation) isn't great but I'm trying to figure it out :/  
> I can only hope you understand and enjoy it!  
> This small thingy kinda just came to my sleep deprived brain.

Rook definitely knows he shouldn't be here, _he knows._  
But how could he resist? John had been blabbing with some oddly sexual euphemisms over the radio about confessions and sins non-stop for the last five hours.  
The threats of skinning and other bodily harm that gets thrown Rook's way when he doesn't answer the radio gets Rook thinking that _at least he's creative._  
John sure does love to hear his own voice.

It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't lecturing about the sins Wrath and on occasions Lust,maybe it'd be more enjoyable and welcoming if John broadcasted the weather.  
Rook happens to think John is projecting. _Maybe I should bring it up next time he decides we need a little one on one bonding._

 

Rook adjusting the strap of his small backpack that he borrowed from a cultist _well he wouldn't need it anymore_ , quietly lurks in the shadows examining where the peggies wander about John's ranch.  
  
He takes out the peggies that are in the way,hiding their bodies then making his way to the window.  
Busting it open and climbing in,bulky figure squeezing through. 

Quickly analysing his surrounds, old military training kicking in.  
_He deserves this,he deserves **THIS** at least._  
Meandering his way up to John's room,he knows John isn't here but doesn't know how long he has to complete his current. .mission.

Smiling smugly to himself,he pulls off his backpack taking out the contents.  
Pulling back the blankets of John's way too comfy bed Rook opens the little satchel of itching powder (thanks to a certain fire loving shithead) pouring it on the covers,he takes the top blanket and uses it to spread the powder.

Then when happy with the outcome makes his way to the wardrobe.  
_Oh his custom Gucci arse airplane coat s'here_  
His lip hangs a crooked little smile,peeling off his jacket replacing it with John's coat.  
A calling card to the deed.

Rook quickly packs up,makes sure the bed was the same as it was when he entered then made his way out heading back to Fall's End.  
Maybe next time he'd somehow herd some wolverines into John's place _or a bear,a bear seems easier._ The mental image of a bear standing around in the middle of the loungeroom has Rook cackling,even more when he thinks of John's face,would he scream all high pitch then run for the hills? One thing for certain he'd definitely come after Rook. Obviously pleased with himself the radio gripped in his hand awaiting the shit storm that is John seed.


End file.
